Program Description: The aim of this training program is provide a significant research experience during the neurology residence at the University of Pennsylvania, as a means of accelerating the transition between residency and research career development for our overwhelmingly academically-oriented trainees. The program will be conducted in a large research-oriented institution with a residency program that trains some of the best candidates in the country and that has enough flexibility to encourage a meaningful hiatus from clinical training without compromising the important goals of a neurology residency. Eligible residents will apply to the program through an administrative committee, providing evidence of research aptitude through the development of a research project in conjunction with a research mentor. They will then be able to devote 6-12 months to a project, returning to the residency program at its conclusion. It is expected that the data gathered during this hiatus from clinical training will lead to further research as post-doctoral trainees, and beyond. The training program will be conducted by experienced clinical and laboratory research faculty in various departments with a track record in promoting young careers, including but not limited to Neurology, Neuroscience, Bioengineering, and Medicine.